


Migraines Are Killer

by AllThingsGeeky



Series: Spidey Sickfics [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Sickfic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony being a good mentor, Vomiting, emeto, irondad and spideyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Series: Spidey Sickfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908067
Comments: 13
Kudos: 153





	Migraines Are Killer

Peter was used to being marginally uncomfortable thanks to his job. Not being Spider-Man- that side of things was relatively straight forward. The only time he was uncomfortable in any capacity then was due to the injuries that came along with the task as hand; but everything else was a breeze to him, even the training. 

No he was used to being uncomfortable thanks to the other side of his job; the being an actual intern side of his job, where he was expected to attend fancy functions with Mr. Stark. Sure it had been fun at first, the novelty of it at least, the events where they were actually doing stuff- like the expos and conventions and seminars. But no, what Peter really hated, that always left him with at least one unmet need, was the high class stuff. The unofficial yet incredibly formal meetings dressed up as charity events when really they were just excuses for rich people to rub elbows- as well as other people’s noses in just how well they were doing. 

Mr. Stark hated them too but at least he was good at it- he was good at pretending and he didn’t have the same issues Peter did talking to people. The man was also able to verbalise his needs and didn’t suffer from crippling social anxiety and ADHD.

But he’d been to loads now, and though he was still anxious he and Mr. Stark had a good system going; the man stuck to his side all night and intermittently checked to see if he needed anything- and Peter let him know when he’d had enough. Even with that system in place though Peter would often end up starving, desperate to pee or incredibly bored or anxious at least three times per event. 

So they were pretty draining, but Peter was prepared. Though he wasn’t prepared for another issue to arise to add to the plethora of problems he usually experienced. That morning he’d started to feel kinda..off. Not alarmingly so but he just felt a little run down and tired; but he’d put down the lightheadedness and lethargy to anxiety about the gala that night. So he’d spent the morning just hanging out with Tony, which had greatly reduced his anxiety but for some reason not the physical symptoms that came along with it. 

“You alright kid?” Tony asked as they were about to enter the venue, as he straightened up Peter’s tie. The boy gave him a small nod but Tony knew better. “Nervous?” 

“A bit.” Peter admitted with a small smile. As much as he wanted to lie he knew he couldn’t, Tony could see straight through him like he was made of glass; but that didn’t mean he had to be forthcoming with the extent of his nerves. 

“You know the signal. If it gets too much you lemme know.” Tony said sternly, demonstrating the signal they always used to add punctuation to his point; to which Peter gave a militant nod. 

The beginning of the evening was fine. Though it was boring, Peter prided himself on his acting skills and made a show of enthusiastically greeting people, trying his best to be a model intern. For a while he forgot all about the sudden headache that had started developing in the car on the way over- but after someone smashed a glass across the room, setting his hearing aids haywire, he was snapped back to reality as the pain really started to set in. Still, he held up fairly well and felt as though he was doing a good job hiding his discomfort. 

But it seemed his act wasn’t going too well as in between bouncing between groups Tony suddenly pulled him aside, giving him a concerned look. 

“You gotta go?” Tony asked in a quiet voice. After more than a few instances where Peter ended up desperate to pee as he was too shy to say anything (or that one time he did say something and Tony had practically ignored him), Tony had vowed to be much more observant when they were in public; and so he ended up giving Peter many chances to admit when he needed the restroom and often he just took him without even asking. Peter had been getting progressively more shifty on his feet for the last ten minutes or so, and he wanted to air on the side of caution. The boy, however, shook his head. “You sure? It’s okay if you do.”

“I’m fine Mr. Stark, really, I-I’m just a little warm.” Peter admitted, swallowing nervously before giving the man a small sheepish smile. 

Tony nodded understandingly. Even with the plausible ploy Peter had presented him with, the man added extra weight to his words. It was rather warm in the room due to how densely packed it was with people, but Tony assumed with Peter ‘I’m warm’ translated to ‘I’m anxious’. Either way he figured some fresh air would help. “Wanna take a breather outside?” 

Peter wanted nothing more than to say yes, but he bit his tongue. It sounded like a great idea but his whole plan had been to not embarrass his mentor in any way like he had done previously. He wanted to be the perfect intern and the perfect intern didn’t force his boss to step away from his duties for any reason. At least in his mind, he wasn’t allowed to. “No I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” Tony asked dropping his voice even lower and peeking at Peter over the rim of his glasses (the ones he always wore when he wanted to seem more sophisticated) to show that he had the man’s full undivided attention; and that Tony was being serious in his offer. Usually Tony made a point of staying distant and stoic whilst they were in public to keep up his persona, but the man must’ve had some sort of sixth sense and realised Peter needed a little less informality in his current state; which was a mixture of queasiness and unexplained anxiety. 

Before Peter could reply the pair were approached by a few more people that Peter had no chance of recognising; though it didn’t matter. The boy would’ve only answered negatively again. 

Peter managed to push down the feeling that he was getting queasy for a while; pushing it to the back of his mind in favour of mingling with the adults. He was doing a good job too, everyone kept commenting on how friendly and approachable Tony Stark’s intern was and how bright his future seemed. As uncomfortable as the praise made him, Peter couldn’t help but relish in the proud looks Tony was shooting his way every so often. It made dealing with the itchy suits, painful faked smiles and unbearable small talk all worth it. So long as Peter was making Tony’s life even marginally better, he’d done his job. 

But he could only do his job for so much longer. Once they’d sat down and started to partake in an exorbitantly overpriced meal, Peter finally recognised the odd feeling he’d been having all day. He was getting a migraine- ugh. The teen had had them for much of his young life and it was nothing like the annoying headache often portrayed in the media- oh no, Peter’s migraines weren’t just a nuisance they were a damn right terror. The last one had him hauled up in bed for three days, unable to move or so much as glance at a screen without vomiting. Not only that but at one point Peter had become so incoherent and unable to speak clearly that May was convinced he was having a stroke- and he narrowly avoided her calling an ambulance. Because that would’ve been great given his superpowers and all. His aunt was known for being ever so slightly dramatic, especially surrounding medical things- but honestly she wasn’t particularly overreacting in that case. That incident had prompted Bruce into making some special pain pills for him. 

Once the realisation hit him Peter couldn’t ignore it. He knew the only way to avoid having a full grown attack was to take some of his specially designed painkillers that knocked him out long enough for the spell to pass. The issue was, they were at home, back at the tower; so if he spoke up they’d have to call it quits and leave prematurely and he really didn’t want to be responsible for that. 

No he could deal, he decided. Maybe he’d feel better once he ate something. He’d been deliberately limiting his fluid intake too to avoid having to use the bathroom frequently, meaning dehydration could be a factor; so he started gradually sipping water too but it was no use. Not only had the vague nausea set in full force but so had the blurred vision and light sensitivity. He tried desperately to ignore it, but he could feel himself starting to squint, trying to avoid the harsh lights. 

“Pete. Peter.” 

Peter was snapped out of his internal panic by one of the VIVA-TECH guys trying to involve him in the conversation he was currently having with- who was that again? Mr. Michaels, Mr. Marsh- oh! Oh! Mr. Marsden that was it! 

But having to snap back in reality and whip his head around at his name being called was a bad idea.  
Suddenly he went from feeling slightly nauseated to downright sick. Really sick, to the point that he had to swallow back bile and breath harder than usual to get it under control. 

Tony happened to glance over at Peter just as he finished forcing his lunch to go back into his stomach. Though he didn’t see him swallowing hard or grimacing the kid just...didn’t look right. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he’d been on edge with Peter all evening. The kid was a fine little actor, Tony had to hand it to him, he was playing the part well. He was still smiley and chatty and jokey- anyone else would assume the fifteen year old had finally found his feet with the business side of the world he’d been forcefully thrust into but Tony knew better. Not only did he know the kid was just as anxious as the first event Tony had dragged him to but today especially something felt wrong. Even the facade Peter was learning to perfect was starting to crack now, as the boy slowly drew quieter and quieter as the evening progressed; withdrawing from conversation around the table, just sitting silently, politely nodding and smiling when appropriate but ultimately not adding anything. 

Once the realisation truly hit him Tony elected to sit and watch Peter for a while. He was good at pretending he was listening to whoever he was talking to, but really he was playing close attention to the subtle movements his protege was making. 

The boy was pale, paler than usual and at first Tony had convinced himself it was the warm lighting used to create atmosphere in the hall. He also looked a little sweaty- not noticeably so to anyone else but having spent almost every day with the kid for however many months Tony could see the difference. There was something in the kids eyes too, the way they kept bouncing around the room; and not in the usual excited way they did when he wanted to take everything in, no. The kid was looking for an exit. 

After watching the boy gulp for a third time Tony promptly stood up from his seat, not bothering to excuse himself from the conversation he was currently having (what? It’s not rude, he’s Tony fucking Stark people are used to him making abrupt and dramatic exits..it’s kinda his thing) and plopped himself down next to his pseudo-son instead.

He didn’t wait for a rather shocked looking Peter to question his actions; he just gave him that look over the rim of his glasses again. “What’s wrong?”

Peter began shaking his head automatically. “Nothing-“

“Kid.” Tony dropped his voice low and serious; letting Peter know he was no longer politely requesting for information, he was ordering and his kid never disobeyed orders, it wasn’t in his nature. “Spit it out.” 

“I-uh.” Peter mumbled to his feet, shifting in his seat a little before glancing back up at his mentor with a familiar shy look on his face. “Uhm..”

“Bathroom?”

Peter gave a small nod. In fairness by this point he genuinely did need to go, so it wasn't a total lie; and he figured while he was in the restroom he’d have some time to compose himself. Luckily for him, the bathrooms in the venue had a sink in each stall, so he had enough privacy to splash some cold water on his face (after washing his hands of course). It helped alleviate the symptoms slightly, cooling him down and making the hot flush subside, but it did nothing for the dizziness. He was feeling more than a little woozy by that point and he was worried about it starting to show. He felt as though he was walking through one of those crooked houses, the ones set up at fun fairs and theme parks designed to make you feel as though you’re walking diagonally; in fact he had to keep checking his feet to make sure he wasn’t actually walking up the walls thanks to his Spidey-ness. Nope, still firmly on the ground, even if it didn’t feel that way. 

The only position he found reduced the dizziness was keeping his head down, staring at the floor as he walked whilst the room seemed to spin around him. Everytime someone rushed past it was like a blur in his periphery that only made the nausea worse. He tried walking behind Tony so that the man wouldn’t see but it was no use, his mentor definitely caught on. 

And once he did the man became instantly worried about the boy's stance. Not only was he worried about Peter but he didn’t want people thinking he made his kid keep his head down in public- literally. He couldn’t tell from the boy’s expression if he was upset or what was going on and frankly he was sick of trying to guess. He had been fed, watered and he’d just peed so Tony couldn’t think of what else was going on other than anxiety. 

When the kid started to trail behind him, the man hooked an arm around the small of his back and was about to pull him aside- but Peter thought Tony was pulling him to another group of people to talk to and that was the final straw. Peter really wasn’t sure he couldn’t handle much more, just the idea of having to lift his head up and smile whilst simultaneously trying not to vomit or pass out sounded unbearable- not to mention he’d likely fail at least one of those and end up embarrassing his mentor. With that in mind he finally began to speak up.

“Uh- M-Mr. Stark?” 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked again, his eyes piercing right through the boy expressing major concern. 

Gulping Peter forced himself to admit it. “I don’t feel well..”

Eyebrows knitting together with concern Tony dropped his voice low and leant down a little; putting his hands on the boy’s shoulders in what could only be described as a very paternal display. Though Tony was mildly aware of this, being in a room full of people, he couldn’t give a fuck. Let people talk, something was wrong with his kid, he had bigger things to worry about than people spreading rumours. “In what way buddy?” 

“I-I feel sick.” 

“Right, okay.” Tony nodded and without a moment's hesitation beckoned for his head of security to follow them out of the hall. “Hap, car. We’re leaving.” 

But Peter looked mortified as Tony started to steer him through the crowds; going so far as trying to dig his heels into the floor to slow the man down. “No no- Mr. Stark we don’t have to-“

“Shut it.” 

“But-“

“Peter-“

“But I feel bad! I’m okay I’ll be fine until-“

“Kiddo we’ve talked about this. You’re more important than some stupid event. So come on.” Tony growled as he pulled him back towards the car. 

As they were making their way through a corridor down towards the exit to the parking lot, a man with thinning white hair and comically large spectacles stepped onto their path. “Oh Tony, I thought that we were going to discuss the Barkshire trade agreement?” 

“Sorry Reg, past the kids' bedtime. Catch you another time.” Tony winked. The white haired man nodded understandingly, giving Peter a kind but condescending smile that made the teenager scowl; despite the crippling pain in his head. 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter hissed once ‘Reg’ was safely out of earshot. “You are so embarrassing.”

“Yeah, it’s part of my job.” Tony smirked, though his smile dropped when he noticed Peter wincing again. “You alright?”

“Mhm.” Peter said stiffly. Once they’d finally come to a stop outside he meant against the wall and put his hands on his knees, leaning forward slightly in an attempt to ground himself. He was trying to convince his brain that if he breathed deeply enough his vision would stop spinning and he could will his stomach into behaving. 

The boys stance clearly worried Tony who recognised it from all his years spent around drunk people. “Do you feel like you’re going to be sick or..?”

“I don’t think so.” Peter said, and he meant it. He wasn’t getting any familiar rushing of water into his mouth so he was sure there wasn’t about to be an immediate ejection just yet. But he did want to get home soon so he could hopefully lay down and avoid that from happening. 

“Okay. Lemme know.” Tony muttered, not expecting a response as he looked eagerly around the parking lot for their car. 

‘Come on Hap it’s cold.’ Tony noted with a small shudder, feeling the bitter autumn breeze biting at him through his jacket. Whereas he was just beginning to notice it he clocked Peter shivering violently but clearly trying not to. He automatically slipped off his suit jacket and handed it to the kid. “Here.”

“No no I’m fine it’s o-“

Rolling his eyes Tony continued to hold the garment out, knowing if he did so long enough the boy would feel forced by the laws of social convention to take it. “Parker. Take it.” 

“You’ll get cold.” Peter shook his head insistently, not wanting to be responsible for his already immunosuppressed mentor getting pneumonia from the cold air. 

“I’m a big boy I can handle it.”

“So am I.” Peter pouted but Tony wrapped it around his shoulders anyway and the boy let out a small content sigh as the warmth enveloped him. Without realising it the boy muttered under his breath; “Smells good.”

“Thank you.” Tony smirked knowing full well Peter didn’t mean to say that but also being unable to resist commenting. Seeing the boys face flood with colour was worth it as it was the first time he’d seen the boy be any shade other than chalk white for hours. It was a welcome change that made him hopeful the fresh air was helping the boy’s condition. 

Happy pulled up a few minutes later and Peter tumbled into the car as soon as Tony opened the door for him. The kid just kind of slumped in his seat, leaning heavily against the door once the man shut it and made zero effort to do up his seatbelt. Tony elected to sit in the back with him, which he usually refrained doing when they were returning from events. Without hesitating Tony reached over and manually did the boys seatbelt for him- and Peter didn’t even react which Tony found deeply concerning. Usually the kid would’ve gotten extremely embarrassed at his mentor performing such a menial task for him, but at this point the only thing Peter was concerned about was not staining the upholstery. 

“You can sleep if you want to.” Tony muttered a few minutes into the drive once he saw Peter’s eyes fluttering. “You want the window open a little?” 

Peter gave a weak nod and Tony undid both back windows for him, so that a cool breeze travelled through the car; knowing that it always helped the boys carsickness. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“You’re all good kid, take a nap for a while, I’ll wake you up when we get home.”

Peter wanted to protest but he thought better of it. Though he didn’t intend to sleep he closed his eyes, once again trying to will his stomach into behaving as it began churning violently the second Happy started the engine. At least if the two men thought he was trying to sleep they wouldn’t attempt to talk to him, meaning Peter wouldn’t be forced to open his mouth and risk the contents of his stomach bubbling up. 

He tried. He tried so hard but it was no use. The combination of dizziness, movement from the car and searing pain in his head was too much for his stomach to bare. They’d been driving for around twenty minutes when, with little warning, Peter’s stomach lurched and his eyes shot open. The muscles in the back of his throat tightened, teetering on a heave, in an all too familiar sensation. 

As mortifying as it was he knew he had to say something before the inevitable happened; he just hoped they’d have time to stop somewhere before Peter ruined his expensive shoes. “Mr. Stark can we uh- can we stop somewhere?” 

“Sure kid.” Tony nodded towards happy who nodded in return to show his acknowledgment as he changed route. Though the news brought little solace to the boy who only looked increasingly panicked; and his rapidly paling face was enough to set Tony on edge too. “Bud, do we need to pull over?”

“No I’m fine. I can wait, really.” Peter swallowed, trying to convince his mentor that he just needed to use the bathroom and wasn’t about to lose his lunch. He did not want to puke on the side of the road, it was bad enough he was making his mentor stop in the first place. He could wait, he had to wait, at least until he could get somewhere private- somewhere Tony couldn’t see him spewing his guts up. 

Luckily the gas station Happy pulled into wasn’t far away, and not two minutes later he pulled in. As soon as the car rounded the corner gravity made Peter’s stomach contract violently, enough for him to taste the half chewed remnants of his last meal and he jumped out of the car before it came to a full stop. Of course the sudden movements he made did nothing to quell the sickness, nor ease the agonising pain that was spreading behind his eyes, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was the alarming amount of saliva that had suddenly gushed into his mouth, along with an undeniable bitter taste signifying he was going to throw up now. 

He didn’t even try to make it into the building, there was no way he could keep it in that long; let alone the possibility of having to ask for a key to the bathrooms. No, he decided to save the poor underpaid retail worker a dance with a mop and bucket and he darted down the alley between the gas station and neighbouring building. He just about made it behind a dumpster before vomit came spewing out of his mouth at high velocity. All he had wanted to do was get out of Tony's eyeline but he knew it was inevitable his boss was going to come after him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. His head was absolutely spinning and it felt as though every vein in his skull was throbbing, making his brain pound with every heartbeat. 

Peter was right, Tony got out of the car almost immediately and sent Happy in to pay off the gas station employee to delete the surveillance footage from the alleys; as well as signing an NDA to avoid the whole negative press thing- and went to collect his kid. He always tried to avoid being spotted out with the boy outside of private events but needs must and he didn’t care about press damage control in that moment; that could be dealt with later. Right now he had to make sure Spider-Baby was okay. 

“Don’t come over here.” Peter warned between retches as Tony rounded the corner. 

“Peter-“

“I said don’t Tony!” Peter yelled angrily, then burping wetly before spitting up again. Though Tony continued to advance forward despite hearing the gross splattering on the ground. “Please, I’m fine, just- just give me a minute. Stay over there.” 

“Alright, alright fine.” Tony said quietly, though he certainly wasn’t comfortable with what he’d agreed to. As much as he wanted to rub the kids back he wasn’t about to invade his personal space; Peter was likely feeling more than a little vulnerable and exposed being in such a compromised position out in public like that- the last thing he needed was his mentor violating his consent. So Tony stood back and cringed while Peter gagged and spluttered. When there was a small break in the retching Tony tried again. “You need anything?”

“Yeah, for you to go away.” Peter sniffled, breathing heavily. 

“Rude.” Tony pouted, not taking the comment to heart in the slightest. It was a typical teenage thing- lashing out to try and get people away from him, and Tony couldn’t say he blamed him. It must’ve been embarrassing for the teen even if Tony didn’t see it that way he could sympathise. Hell, it wasn’t that long ago his drinking habits had him hauled up in alleys after making Happy pull over, he knew it wasn’t fun. 

“I don’t want you seeing me like this Mr- Urk!”

“It’s pronounced Stark actually but I like the mix up-“

“Ugh- shut up.” 

“Ouch, you’re being real rude today Parker, I ain’t sure I like this side of you.” Tony chuckled, stepping forward when the boys eyes were closed. Peter looked as though he was about to apologise for snapping, but just as he did the hand he had leaning against the wall slid down slightly and his legs began to quiver. 

“I think m’gonna passout.” Peter slurred, closing his eyes as he swayed slightly; the corners of his vision having gone black. 

“Oh no you ain’t, come ‘ere.” Tony lurched forward catching Peter just in time when he lost his footing. 

“I’m sorry, I’m- god I’m so sorry.” 

“What’re you apologising for, it’s not like you did this on purpose. Though if you did it to get out of the gala there are easier ways to go around it.” Tony chuckled again, though as he did he felt all the muscles in Peter’s back tense up again as another wave of nausea sent stomach acid cascading down the boys chin. He could also feel Peter desperately trying to hold it back but Tony wouldn’t let him, gently patting the kid in between his shoulder blades to help ease the evacuation process. “Easy, kid, easy. Get it up.”

“Oh my god- you’re stepping in it!” 

“Meh, I’ve been covered in worse things. You should see the kinda parties I usually go to.” Tony smirked before Peter peered up at him with a confused (if not slightly glassy eyed) look. “Actually scratch that, no you should not.” 

“I’m so sorry Mr. Stark. I’m really- sorry I know you said not to say sorry I- Did I- did I leave my phone in the car?” Peter blinked somewhat blearily after the vomiting had finally subsided. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “You’re such a teenager- you just finished repainting this dumpster and you’re worried about where your phone is.” 

“Shuddup- was g’nna call May to come n’ get me.” Peter sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve and stumbling again; Tony having to reach out and steady him by grabbing his arm. 

“What’re you talking about, Happy’s here, remember?” The man’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Then he realised that maybe the kid wanted his home comforts whilst he was feeling so ill; though the plan had originally been for Peter to stay at the tower that night it wouldn’t be it if the realms of possibility to assume the kid wanted his own bed and his aunt to take care of him. Even if the thought made Tony sad and dare he say a little jealous- Peter was a kid, it was understandable. Still, even if Peter wanted May more than him- don’t take it personally Tony jeez- there was still no need for the woman to come and pick him up. “If you wanna go home kid we can take you home.”

“Thought we were going home?” Peter slurred, leaning almost his full weight against Tony before realising he wasn’t the wall and changing his footing. 

“Yeah to..my place not May’s.” Tony clarified in case Peter was confused on the wording; in the back of his mind he wondered just when he’d started referring to his home as Peter’s too but he figured it was around the time he and May entered this child time share agreement. “You can go wherever you want buddy, Happy will take you.” 

“I jus’ wanna lay down.” Peter sniffled not answering the question. 

“Right come on then- you done spilling your guts?” Tony decided they could choose their location once Peter was safely back in the car and not in danger of collapsing. When the kid nodded Tony started leading him back out of the alley, where they were met by Happy. “Hap, get the kid some water.” 

“He puking?” The agent asked, grimacing slightly as he took in the boy's appearance; half in sympathy half in hopes he wouldn’t have to deal with cleaning the car. 

“No we just figured we’d stand in an alley for fifteen minutes- yes he was puking.” Tony snapped, giving Happy a glare as he sat Peter down in the back of the car; leaving the door open and propping the kid up so he was leaning on his knees. When Happy returned with the requested water he gave it to the boy, once he was sure he had control of his breathing again. “Here kid, sip on that a little, swish your mouth out.”

“God that was disgusting.” Peter grimaced after following instructions and spitting out some of the gross slime that had built up in his mouth. “I’m so sorry Mr-“

“Shut it. I don’t wanna hear another ‘I’m sorry’, Capisce?” Tong said sternly, waiting for the boys affirmative response before he bounced up from where he was crouched at the boys side. “Good. Now do you wanna go back to the tower or to May’s?” 

“Tower, please- if-if that's okay I mean..” Peter mumbled shyly. 

“If it wasn’t a viable option I wouldn’t have listed it as one.” Tony said with a genuine smile. He couldn’t help but feel a little good about the fact that Peter wanted to spend the night with him, even when he felt so rough. Considering the boy hadn’t even wanted Tony to see him throw up he was scared that on some level the kid didn’t trust him to take care of him- which obviously wasn’t the case but hey, he was a little insecure. 

“I’m sorry we had to come back early because of me.” Peter mumbled as Tony helped him out of the car and into the building once they arrived home. 

“Don’t be, kid, it’s not your fault and you know I don’t mind.” Tony said quietly once he realised what the episode was; if the kid was having one of his migraines it probably wasn’t the best idea to subject him to loud noises and most things are loud when you have superhearing. The boy was a little more stable on his feet by the time they reached the commonfloor, so Tony felt safe enough to let go of him long enough for them both to exit the elevator. “Besides, a night in doesn’t sound too bad anyway- you wanna camp out here?” 

“Uh huh, that sounds good.” Peter nodded, wanting to pass out on the couch right there. 

“What episode were we on?” Tony asked, as late nights in the living room were always accompanied with at least one Star Wars movie per their tradition. He figured even if the kid didn’t feel up to watching the screen the familiar noises from the film would help settle him into sleeping. 

“A new hope.” Peter replied instantly. 

“Alright, go get changed. I’ll dig out your medicine.” Tony nodded with a small nudge to get the kid going in the direction of his bedroom. A big part of him wanted to offer his help in getting the boy ready for bed but he couldn’t help but feel inappropriate in doing so; as much as he felt like the kids dad at times he knew he wasn’t and he never wanted to make the boy uncomfortable. He doubted Peter would object other than on the ground that he didn’t want to be a burden, but Tony figured they could cut their time in half if he went to find the kids drugs whilst Peter took care of his nightly duties. 

He waited a while but the kid didn’t come back down- not even for his pain medicine which Tony thought was odd. A little more than odd, it worried him. Though JARVIS would have notified him if Peter started puking again that didn’t necessarily mean something else wasn’t wrong so he decided to go and check. He knocked on the boy's door, hearing a distinct lack of movement from behind it. “Kid?” 

Nothing. He knocked again. “Kid, you okay?” 

Again nothing and Tony wasn’t waiting around until the boy decided to answer; not when he was starting to twitch anxiously after the evenings sudden change in events. 

“Alright if you’re naked, you have 12 seconds to get un-naked.” Tony said loudly and sternly before counting down and overriding the lock in the allotted time frame he’d set. When he did he stepped into the room, all the lights were still on and looked for his protege, who he found almost instantly. “Pete are you- aw.” 

Peter was passed out half sprawled on his bed, shirt only partially unbuttoned and his belt was undone but other than that the kid was still fully dressed. He even still had one shoe on. 

“Kid. Hey, hey.” Tony patted his leg and shook it though that only succeeded in the teen sliding further off of the bed. “Pete, wake up.” 

“Mnnngh.” Peter groaned and covered his still closed eyes, before batting Tony away like he was an annoying insect. 

“Yeah I know it, you gotta get changed though, bub. You can’t sleep in a suit.” Tony shook his head with a slight chuckle, when Peter opened his eyes slightly to give the man a furious glare. 

“You’ve go’ my suit Mr. Stark, you confis’ated it ‘member?” Peter mumbled into the comforter; confusing his spider suit for the one Tony meant. The kid wasn’t wrong Tony had recently removed the suit from his possession when Steve caught him scaling the side of the building trying to sneak into a meeting he wasn’t privy to. 

“Not that suit. Come on sit up.” Tony groaned as he had to lift the boy manually, Peter not even attempting to support himself. “Christ you’re getting heavy. You’re never allowed to drink you know that? I ain’t doing this every weekend when you're in college.”

He ended up having to strip Peter of his shirt, which was the easiest part of the task, and got him into a baggy T-shirt. He elected to leave his pants the way they were; if Peter woke up and was uncomfortable he’d have to do that himself. Tony wasn’t so much worried about the consent side of things; after all he’d had to help Peter get dressed before when the kid broke his arm that time- but he didn’t wanna jostle him too much and have him throwing up again. “I do not get paid enough for this.” 

Single handedly Tony got the kid under the covers, then turned his fan on him, dimmed the lights enough for it to be dark to sleep but enough for him to see. He put a big glass of water and Peter’s pain medicine on his bedside table for when the boy woke up and left the bathroom light on, with the door slightly ajar. He remembered to put on the kid’s tv at a low volume; just the way he liked. Even going so far as to tuck the blanket up around his ears and uncover one of the boy’s legs. All in all he was rather proud of himself for not only remembering all the details but executing them in a timely fashion without disturbing the boy. 

He made sure to leave the boys trash can by his bed too just in case he got sick in the night and left the boys door open so he’d be able to hear him from the living room. After messaging the group chat with a threat that should anyone be loud in the halls that night and wake Peter up they’d be mortally injured, the man left the room; brushing the boys curls back off his forehead once more for good measure. “Goodnight, Underoos.”


End file.
